


fangirls

by sickficbitch



Series: oikawa sickfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Emetophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oikawa's Fangirls - Freeform, Sickfic, Vomiting, but still cute, comforting iwaizumi, its pretty basic, iwaoi - Freeform, lmao just read it, no beta we die like men, oikawa's fanclub, poor oikawa, sick Oikawa, why do i like writing these so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: oikawa gets stuck in a group of fangirls when he's sick
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oikawa sickfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	fangirls

The most hellish game of Oikawa’s life was finally over. His stomach had been twisting and turning, threatening to empty its contents all over the volleyball court.

He carefully changed out of his sweaty jersey to not upset his stomach more. He leaned on the wall by the entrance of the school and waited for Iwaizumi so they could walk home together. Iwaizumi was unaware of his current situation, but Oikawa knew that he would want to come over and take care of him, seeing as his parents are out of town. Oikawa had a very weak immune system and knew better than to hide away when he was sick, Iwaizumi did not like that at all. 

He tapped his foot impatiently against the concrete, feeling his stomach bubble and gurgle bitterly. He ran a hand through his chestnut hair, he had some time before something catastrophic happened. 

“There he is!” A high pitched female voice chimed. It elicited a couple of squeals from the other girls around her. Oikawa sighed when he realized. They were fangirls. Before Oikawa knew it, he was fully cornered. Girls from his school were on all sides of him, boxing him in like a caged animal. They were all wearing his team's colors and some of them had even painted his jersey number on their faces.

“You looked so good out there, Tooru!”

“You’re so skilled at volleyball, Tooru!” 

Their use of his first name made his stomach churn. These girls didn’t know him at all, they had no right to be calling him that. His own boyfriend didn’t even start saying his first name until two months into their official relationship. 

“Can you sign this Tooru?” A girl with long black hair and bangs asked, pushing towards him the sports magazine that he was in. He swallowed strenuously and grabbed the pen to scribble his signature on it. He didn’t know why these girls admired him so much, he knew he was good at volleyball, and he knew he was attractive but it always just felt too over the top. 

Normally, he was into it. Everyone who knew him knew that Oikawa thrived on attention. Except for today, he was feeling sick to his stomach, and his fans besieging him is the last position he wanted to be in. 

“Thank you all so much for coming to the game! I'm afraid I need to go though,” Oikawa sought to cover for himself, keeping up his mighty facade. The last thing he wanted was to be rude. Confused and upset noises filled the circle as he pushed towards a break in their formation. The girl closest to the exit shoved him back aggressively by his shoulders, and he stumbled back, hitting his back against the wall he was previously leaning on. 

“No, no, no! This is the first time I’ve met you, can we take a photo?” 

“I want one too!”

“He’s so cute!” 

This could not be happening. His stomach flipped again and he knew that this pressure was doing his body no good. He agreed anyway, he didn’t want to be rude, of course. 

Girls came up to stand next to him, and he threw a peace sign and forced a smile. Oikawa wondered if they actually cared about him at all and if they could tell that his smile was fake. He took a photo with all of them, once he finished he really felt close to collapsing. 

“I need to go now,” Oikawa explained, desperate to run into his boyfriend's arms and for him to tell him that everything’s okay. His heart ached for the comfort he craved. He was feeling really bad. 

Oikawa tried to break through again but this time, the same girl from before pushed him back but this time by his stomach, and way harder.

She pressed her hands against his irritated stomach and Oikawa’s body absorbed the impact, almost immediately pale vomit shot out his mouth and onto the cement. The girls were shrieking. Oikawa fell to his hands and knees, his body writhing as he burped another wave of more solid puke. 

“Tooru!” A deep voice swelled as he heard loud footsteps. “Oh shit, hey! Get the fuck out of here! Fuck off!” 

It was Iwaizumi. He hated the fangirls with a blazing passion. Oikawa sensed a hand on his back, and another hand keeping his hair back. Oikawa threw up two more times before he eventually was able to take a breath. He rolled back fast and Iwaizumi caught his weak body. 

“Hey, baby. Not feeling so hot?” The muscular boy asked him, with a sad smile plastered on his lips. Oikawa stared up at his boyfriend, taking in his comforting presence. 

“They wouldn’t let me leave,” Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi hummed, working his hand through his boyfriends sweaty, post-game, and post throwing up hair. 

“Well they’re gone now, so we should head to my place,” Iwaizumi began, standing up and pulling Oikawa into a standing position. Oikawa nodded and took off his jacket that was stained with vomit, wrapping it around his waist instead. 

Suddenly the gravity of what just happened hit Oikawa like a truck, he was so embarrassed.

“I can’t believe they all saw that.” Oikawa’s voice was small and higher-pitched, a telltale sign that he was close to crying, or crying already.  
Iwaizumi looked over to see tears rolling down Oikawa’s soft cheeks. 

“What- What if they recorded it? What if they’re going to post it? What if-“ Oikawa could feel himself hyperventilating, the thought of a video like that circulating the school made him want to throw up again.

“Hey, stop,” Iwaizumi cut off Oikawa’s panicked thoughts, placing a hand on his cheek. “You can’t control what happens next. For what it’s worth, when I came over I don’t recall seeing anyone trying to film it.”

Iwaizumi was lying. He did see someone, only one person filming Oikawa on the ground, heaving his guts out. He recognized her as a girl in his class, so he planned to straighten that shit out himself. 

“R-Right. You’re right. I’m sorry.” Oikawa muttered, wiping his eyes coarsely with his palms. He took a deep breath and they started walking towards the Iwaizumi household. 

“Did you feel sick before she pushed on your stomach? Do you still feel sick?” Iwaizumi regretted not asking sooner, but better late than never. 

“I’ve felt sick the whole game. It was kind of like I knew I was going to puke at some point I just didn’t know when. Also, yeah I do still feel sick.” Oikawa replied monotonously, his eyes pointed gloomily down on the ground. 

Iwaizumi hated when Oikawa was sick, he lost all emotion in his voice and his face just didn’t light up the way it did when he was healthy. That obviously made perfect sense but it didn’t matter, it still made Iwaizumi’s heart hurt. 

“Okay, well we will go back and then we can cuddle and watch a movie. Sound good?” Iwaizumi suggested, looking over to his boyfriend, who lazily smiled, wondering how he got so lucky.

“Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i stole this suggestion from someone on tumblr but I loved it so much I wanted to write my own take on it! if you liked it please check out my tumblr @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke !!! i take requests! have a grand day/night!


End file.
